Discovery
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Due to an accidental use of his powers the Bradley family realizes Richard is a psychic. And the timing couldn't have been worse either. Out of panic Richard runs off and tries to hide away in the forest. But due to the fact he's afraid, he's losing control of his powers, and it is beginning to manifest into actual objects. And only one girl- a girl no one even KNOWS- can save him.
1. Good morning!

**So I am not done with all the cover pics yet, but there are 6 (now 7) left to do, (out of 19) so I guess I can start this story now. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I had a massive head start on this story, so I might be able to post chapters quicker than normal. If I can keep the head start going. Enjoy!**

* * *

_" ... Richard... "_

_Richard grumbled slight as he heard his name, rolling onto his other side. It was too early for this..._

_" Come on buddy. It's time to get up! Mom made pancakes for breakfast. "_

_The thought of food was appealing, yes, but he didn't want to open his eyes. It wasn't often he slept this good. _

_" ... You do realize you're floating again, right? "_

_THIS was DEFINITELY enough to shock him awake. The child felt his arms flail a bit before he fell from the air, landing rump first onto the bed and bouncing onto the ground. He groaned slightly before cracking open an eye, finding a white shoe in front of him. Looking up, he came face to face with the blond human child, who was grinning brightly at him, obviously finding this little incident hilarious. _

_The other held out his hand, to which Richard gladly accepted. With little effort, the psychic child was back on his feet. _

_" You ok Richard? "_

_" Y-yeah. "_

_Richard responded sheepishly, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. _

_" Thanks Jimmy... "_

_Jimmy smiled brightly and nodded. _

_" No problem. Now, come on. Let's go eat. "_

* * *

Richard smiled as he took his first bite of the chocolate chip pancake, savoring every bit of it. He loved pancakes- especially chocolate chip- and Rebecca was a wonderful cook as well. Much better than he could ever hope to be. He loved cooking himself, he was just terrible at it.

The psychic loved mornings in this house. Even school mornings. They were always so relaxing, and calming, and everyone was always in a good mood. It had been YEARS since he'd had mornings like this. And he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Slowly he took a sip of his apple juice, soon wondering what school had to bring today. He wasn't very popular (not that he was complaining) but he hung out with Jimmy a lot, and he liked learning. He was actually the smartest one in class, and always got good grades. It was honestly a bit too easy for him. He wished he could say he had a photographic, but he didn't. He had just always been good at school, he guessed.

The best part about being good in school? He could help Jimmy with his homework. He enjoyed helping his friend out. And sometimes it was fun! When he was helping Jimmy with multiplication, he used M&Ms to show him how it worked, and he used his psychokinesis to levitate them and paint a better picture. It was much easier when he could show the other how the multiplying could work with his powers.

A small part of him wished he could revile his powers to Mr. Bradley and Rebecca- his powers could really help them around the house. But he knew he couldn't. Humans didn't tend to have powers like this, and Mr. Bradley might mistakingly assume he was a creature. Which, in some small way he was (Jaime's creature soul being sealed inside of him), but he didn't want Mr. Bradley to think he was... he'd probably get kicked out...

" Kids, the bus will be here soon. "

Rebecca said softly, getting Richard to snap back to reality.

" You'd better hurry. "

" Yes mom. "

Jimmy answered, pushing himself from the table and leaving to get his backpack. Richard watched as he left before redirecting his attention to the table, finding Rebecca beginning to clear the table. He quickly pushed his chair out.

" Let me help you with that. "

Rebecca froze watching as the child began helping her with the dishes. Slowly she smiled and placed a hand on top of his to stop him.

" It's alright, sweetie. "

She said warmly.

" I can get this. You need to go get ready. "

Richard looked uncertain for a moment before he left to get his back pack.

* * *

" Do you have your lunch boys? "

Graham asked the children, bending down and checking their bags.

" Yep. "

They responded simultaneously. Mr. Bradley smiled, until his hand found something in Richard's bag. Grabbing it, he found it was a snowy white rubber duck.

" What's this Richard? "

Richard turned and saw the duck, blushing bright red at the sight of the duck. He began to twiddle his thumbs, looking down.

" Well, uh, it was a gift from a dear friend of mine, and, um, I-it was before I moved to Twilight Town, and I don't like leaving it by itself... "

Graham smiled warmly and carefully placed the duck back in his back pack.

" I understand Richard. Anyway, the bus is here. We'll see you after school. "

" Have fun boys! "

Rebecca called as the two headed off to the bus. As soon as they were out of sight, the adults closed the door and smiled to each other. Slowly they walked back over to the table and sat across from one another.

" Are we going to tell him today dear? "

The woman asked, smirking at he other in a knowing manner. Graham merely returned the smirk and placed his elbow on the table, placing his chin on his hand.

" Yes Rebecca, I believe today would be an EXCELLENT day to tell Richard our plan. "

* * *

**Anyone have any ideas what their plan is? Tell me if you do. ;D**


	2. New bullies for Richard

**Well, my head start is gone. Someone sent me some BS message about my brother swallowing razor blades, (first assumed to be my boyfriend) and I was freaked out for a while. Didn't get to type... everything is fine, don't worry, I just apologize that someone was so stupid as to send me something like that. **

**Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy. :)**

* * *

" So Richard. "

Jimmy asked him with a smile. A cheeky smile really. The two were on the school bus now, and they were sitting beside each other. It wasn't a very long way to the school, but it still took a couple minutes.

" You kept the duck Thatch gave you? "

Richard blushed brightly and looked down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs.

" O-of course... "

He muttered.

" It... it was the last thing he gave me before I moved to Twilight Town. I'd never get rid of it. "

" You guys are really close, aren't you? "

Richard smiled brightly and now looked up to face the other.

" Yep. He's definitely my best friend. "

Slowly the bus rolled to a stop, and they soon realized they were at school. They got to their feet and walked off the bus, almost blinded by sunlight. Richard more so than Jimmy. But the children pressed on.

Richard was hoping he could draw a little before the morning bell rang. It had been a little while since he's draw anything. Maybe he should draw Thatch just one more time. How he looked now. For his sketch book. His sketch book was just about full now too, so it'd be a perfect way to finish things off.

Richard wanted to go off and sitting in the shade, but something stopped him. Laughing. But he could tell this wasn't happy, joyful laughing. This was a mean form of laughing... teasing... Turning, Richard saw two other boys seemingly making fun of Jimmy. One was blond with a beanie hat, and the other had a brown mullet.

Seeing them making fun of Jimmy was infuriating for him. He was struggling to keep his psychic abilities at bay in fact. Slowly he stomped over to the duo and pushed them away from Jimmy.

" Hey! Leave him alone! "

Richard yelped, shoving his arm out as if to protect Jimmy. The two in front of him merely laughed at him and crossed their arms.

" Oooh, look. "

The blond one taunted, pointing at Richard.

" Jimmy here needs to be protected by his little girlfriend. "

While Jimmy blushed and looked nervous about what Richard would do, Richard himself kept a blank face and remained completely unaffected.

" Someone's a little stupid. "

He said calmly.

" Can't tell a guy from a girl. "

The others two stopped laughing and glared the psychic down, moving to either side of him.

" Who do you think you are?! "

The one with the mullet growled. Once again Richard was unaffected.

" I think I'm Richard Griffin. Who the hell are you? "

Jimmy began snickering, much to the bullies dismay. They both glared the psychic down, trying to be intimidating.

" Now look here-! "

The blond one tried to threaten, but Richard would have none of that. Finally Richard glared back at him and shoved him a little.

" No, YOU look here! If I hear EITHER of you have been bullying Jimmy here again, I'll hang you to the flag pole by your UNDERWEAR! "

Jimmy couldn't help but laugh at this, especially when the bullies took off running. Richard looked satisfied as well and turned to Jimmy, smiling softly.

" You ok Jimmy? "

Jimmy soon calmed down and caught his breath.

" Yeah I'm fine. They wanted my lunch, so I'm kinda glad you came over when you did. "

" Why were those two morons anyway? "

Richard asked, looking off to where the two had been seen running.

" Oh, those were the Normans. They're just jerks. "

" Oh. "

" But anyway, thanks for sticking up for me Richard. "

Jimmy thanked, smiling brightly.

" No one ever stands up to those two. How'd you do it? "

Richard grinned unbelievably brightly and flicked the messier part of his hair out of his eyes, allowing it to fall back into place.

" Oh, I just called them out for their stupidity. I did it a lot to the bullies in Twilight Town. Wasn't quite as effective, but I knew it would work on the Normans. Besides... "

Richard began snickering at this, trying not to break down laying at this.

" I probably... could hang them to the flag pole... with their underwear- "

The children broke down laughing, bending over and holding their sides.

* * *

Lunch time had rolled around rather quickly for the boys, and they were now sitting across from each other in the cafeteria. Richard was happily eating the chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing and sprinkles Rebecca had packed for him. He didn't normally have sweets like this, so he was definitely savoring it. He wasn't even bothering with eating gracefully. He normally took small bites of things, but not THIS time. Besides, it was a large cupcake.

Suddenly Jimmy held a napkin out for him. Confused, Richard accepted it, simply staring at it before looking back up at Jimmy. Jimmy was pointing at his nose now, and Richard quickly took his hint. He must've had icing on his nose. He swiftly swiped the napkin across his nose, blushing a cute rosy hue. He just hoped no one noticed.

Placing the napkin down, he went to go eat again, when he felt a bit off. Now, he wasn't sick or feeling poorly, he merely needed to use the facilities. Slowly he scooted out of the table and made his way to the bathrooms.

* * *

Richard looked into the mirror as he dried his hands, wondering what he'd do once he got home. Would he listen to music? Maybe watch TV with Jimmy? Or maybe the Bradley's would take him out for a movie or something? Anything sounded nice right now really. He just wanted to spend a little time with them. They were so kind...

Someone other people appeared on the mirror, and Richard sighed a bit at who they were. It was the Normans again. He didn't want to deal with the idiots again... they were, well... idiots. Slowly he turned to face them, finding they had another boy with them. He was a bit darker skinned, dirty really, with dark, slightly curly hair. Richard heard of this one through Jimmy and Casper. He believed his name was Freddie...?

" What do you want? "

Richard said calmly, not even a bit afraid of these boys. He knew they were all talk, and he didn't really fear them. That, and he's seen MUCH scarier... the blond Norman crossed his arms, Freddie and the other Norman moving behind him.

" No one stands up to us and gets away with it, nerd. "

_' Ooooh, how original. '_ Richard thought sarcastically. He was always being called a nerd, and it didn't really bother him. Suddenly the two behind took hold of his wrists and pinned them to his back.

" Ah! "

Richard yelped, trying desperately to pull away at this point. His psychic powers weren't strong enough to work without his hands focusing them. He had no way of fighting back now...

" Let me go! "

" To the swirlies guys! "

Freddie cheered, the group of bullies laughing rather stupidly. Richard yelped again and tried violently to pull away. But one of them had grabbed his hair...

* * *

**~Briefly in class~**

* * *

_" ... Richard, why is your hair wet...? "_

_Jimmy asked softly, getting an eye twitch from the fore-mentioned psychic. _

_" ... Don't ask... "_

* * *

**Done! Sorry if this chapter sucked. I personally thought it turned out ok, considering...**


	3. Accidental usage

**Hopefully this chappie turns out better. I got working on it much earlier. Enjoy!**

* * *

Graham smiled as he finished up his coffee, looking up at the clock to see what time it was. It was 2:30 now, and the kids would be home soon. He was hoping they'd be home soon. He couldn't wait to let Richard in on the family's plan. He was trying not to think about it right now, as he didn't want to become too ecstatic before he even told the boy, but he and Rebecca had been talking, and they were planning on adopting him.

Richard was practically part of their family by now anyway. They wanted to make it official. Besides, Jimmy had grown fond of him, and Richard didn't have anywhere else to go. And Richard was a big help around here too. He helped Jimmy with his homework, he helped with the chores around the house, and he complemented Rebecca a lot as well. Basically it was a pleasure to have the child here.

He just hoped the children got home soon so they could let the boy in on everything. Hopefully Richard was going to be excited.

The door could be heard opening with a long squeak, and Graham turned to see the boys walking through the door. Although he only saw Richard for a second before the boy rushed off to the shared bedroom the boys shared. Graham slowly stood up and looked at where the boy had rushed off before looking at his own son Jimmy. The boy looked confused as well.

" Jimmy? "

He asked softly, bending down to the others eye level.

" Is he ok? "

Jimmy merely shrugged to this question, looking off where Richard ran as well.

" Not sure dad. He's been down since lunch time. "

Since lunch time-? Maybe he should check and make sure he was ok. Slowly he stood up straight and began walking to Jimmy's room. Once inside, he found Richard pacing back and forth in a circle, with a look of anger, disappointment and annoyance plastered on his face. Obviously today had been hard on the boy...

Slowly Graham approached the boy, careful as to not make him upset. Richard took a single glance at him before sighing in annoyance.

" Yes Mr. Bradley? "

Richard greeted, still quite upset, but trying to remain kind and calm. Graham almost didn't know what today. He couldn't just stand there though...

" Richard, are you alright? "

He asked cautiously, approaching a little more.

" Would you like to talk about your day? "

Richard sighed greater now before slipping by him, walking through the hallway. Graham quickly followed, determined not to give up on this yet.

" It might help. "

" I don't want to talk right now... "

Richard mumbled, now cutting through the living room, confusing Jimmy and Rebecca, who were now both on the couch.

" Richard, wait- "

Graham tried, only to be quickly cut off by the child.

" I DON'T want to talk right now. "

Richard snapped, finally reaching the door. Graham didn't want to quit though. He knew Richard would still be upset unless he could get him to talk.

" Rich- "

But before he could finish his sentence, Richard's head WHIPPED around, his eyes glowing a bright green and locked in a death glare.

" I SAID NO! "

The next thing anyone knew, a green glow, like a ripple in the water, was seemingly shot from Richard's hand, and it knocked Mr. Bradley clear off his feet.

Graham gasped, not so much out of pain, but more so out of the shock at what Richard just did. Richard was shocked too, as the green immediately diminished and he was left trembling against the door. Graham tried to stand up, still a bit shaken from what had happened, and held a hand out towards the boy.

" R-Richard... "

He tried, holding a hand out as if to protect himself.

" Richard it's ok- "

Without anymore warning than the green force, Richard BOLTED out the door.

" RICHARD! "

Immediately the Bradley family got to their feet, rushing after the other.

* * *

_Richard had no idea where he was running. He had no idea where he could possibly go either. But a huge chunk of him also didn't care. He just wanted to get away... far, FAR away from the Bradley family... he could only imagine what they thought of him right now..._

_WHY did he DO that?! Why did he use his psychic shock wave?! Did he just really lose his cool?! If he did, then why?! Mr. Bradley was kind, nice, and he'd only been trying to help-for Flash's sakes! Why did he freak?!... Why couldn't he seem to shut off his psychic abilities?! He KNEW he was glowing green with energy, but he couldn't shut it off! Why couldn't he get it to stop?!_

_Suddenly Richard skidded to a stop, finding the river that separated a part of the forest from the town. It was also deep enough that he couldn't get across. At least... not without his- _

_" RICHARD! "_

_The boy jumped, turning and finding the Bradley family racing up to him. _' Darn it! ' _He mentally yelped, panicking even further than before. _' Gah! Don't have much of a choice now-! ' _Without so much as a second thought, Richard turned back to the water and ran, his psychokinesis holding him above the water. _

_He knew the Bradley's had stopped at the lake when he started running across. Yet that was the last thing that struck him as strange, and not just because it wasn't strange in the slightest. What struck him as odd was the fact his psychic powers were strong enough to keep him uplifted. Why were they stronger now...?_

_Finally his feet touched land. But he had no time to rest. He quickly kept running deeper and deeper into the forest, desperately trying to distant himself from the others. He couldn't rest now... he couldn't let the Mr. Bradley think he wasn't_ _human..._

* * *

**Awww... poor Richard... he's terrified. **

**Hope you all enjoyed. **


	4. A new power

**This is getting progressively sadder as I go along. Hope you enjoy though.**

* * *

_" Richard?! "_

_Jimmy called out, praying the other would hear him._

_" Richard, please come out! It'll be ok- we'll sort this out! "_

_" ... Jimmy...? "_

_Mr. Bradley asked gently, getting his family to stop walking with this. Jimmy slowly turned to face his dad, a look of fear and confusion on his face._

_" Did you know about any of this...? What Richard did...? "_

_Jimmy sighed, grabbing his upper arms as if to protect himself. He didn't want to talk about it. He knew Richard had been hiding this for a reason. But if it was out in the open... his dad deserved an explanation. Slowly he spoke, praying that his dad wouldn't leap to the wrong conclusion._

_" ... Yes... he used his psychic abilities... "_

_" Psychic... abilities...? "_

_Graham asked gently, looking confused really._

_" Like... lifting things with his mind...? "_

_Jimmy nodded, looking down at his feet sadly._

_" He's... he's not a creature dad... "_

_He added quietly._

_" He was afraid you'd think he was a creature, so... he never told you... "_

_So that was it? Richard never told him because he was afraid he'd think he was a creature? He would NEVER think Richard was a creature. The kid had saved Jimmy's life, and he made the family so happy. That, and he had no creature traits. Sure he was a little taken back by this surprising power, but he knew who the child was. He would never assume he was a monster._

_But the psychic abilities DID frighten him a little. They were powerful enough to knock him- a grown man- off his feet. Who KNEW what Richard was really capable of? Would he be able to control his abilities? Could he control them now? Would he use them for something horrible...?_

_" ... We need to find him... "_

_Rebecca suddenly interjected._

_" We can sort things out later. For now, we need to find him before it gets dark. "_

_She was right. He knew she was right. He couldn't worry about this now. Right now he needed to worry about looking for Richard. _

* * *

Richard leaned against the tree, panting heavily to the point it had become almost painful to breathe. His green psychokinetic energy still had yet to calm down and disappear, but it wasn't levitating any random forest objects, so that was good. As long as it wasn't tearing the forest apart...

Slowly the child slipped to the ground, sighing as he did so. He was getting tired... his psychokinesis wasn't calming down, and it was using up all his energy. He almost didn't want to move again...

While he tried to regain his breath, he brought his knees close, resting his chin against them. He couldn't help but think about what happened. The truth about what he could do... the truth behind his psychokinesis... was finally out in the open. The Bradley family now knew what he could do.

What would they think of him now? What if they hated his guts? What if Mr. Bradley found him and kept him in a cage- or whatever he did with the creatures he captured?! Richard clenched his eyes shut upon thinking this, actually beginning to cry upon thinking these thoughts.

_' They hate me... '_ The child cried softly, sniffling deeply._ ' They think I'm a monster... ' _The psychic groaned a bit, feeling his stomach growling. It must've been dinner time right around now. He hadn't eaten much today._ ' Mmmm... what I wouldn't give for a plate of pasta... ' _He thought dreamily. Slowly he looked up, and he was immediately surprised to find something in front of him.

There, floating in his psychic grip, was a plate of steaming pasta. Immediately Richard scrubbed his eyes, making sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him in his hunger. Yet the plate remained. Slowly he lowered the plate to him mentally and took it in his hands. He mentally lifted pieces of the pasta and gently lowered into his mouth.

It even tasted like real pasta. But where had it come from? When did he pick it up with his mind? _' Strange... ' _He mentally pondered, finishing up the delicious meal._ ' It appeared not long after I thought about food... '_ He had to think of this. What if he'd summoned it with his mind...?_ ' One way to find out. ' _He thought with a shrug. _' I'm kinda thirsty too. Some diet dr. pepper sure would be nice. '_

A small amount of different shaded green sparkles appeared not to far in front of him, and with a swift flash, a small litter of diet dr. pepper appeared, lowering into his hands._ 'So I AM making things with my mind... '_ He thought calmly, twisting the cap off and taking a swift drink. Was this what happened when he was truly afraid...?

When his aunt Grace was still alive, she always warned him not to give into fear. That if he did, something had would happen. Is this the bad thing that would happen? It didn't SEEM all that bad. So far it was helping him. How could this be bad?

Slowly Richard stood up, curious as to what he could make with this new found ability. He wasn't sure if it was permanent, so he was going to enjoy it the best he could. Focusing immensely, a larger spawn of sparkles appeared and disappeared. In it's place was a small log cabin with a stone chimney. Richard smiled and slowly walked inside.

It was small, but it had a a roaring fire, a soft looking sofa, and a blanket and pillow spread across said sofa. _' A perfect place to sleep. '_ Richard thought with a smile. Slowly he walked over to the sofa and crawled into the sheet, resting his head on the soft pillow. This would be an ideal place to stay, should he not ever be able to go back with the Bradley's. He needed some place to stay.

He began to watch the flames, somehow finding comfort in them. Ironic, considering how much grief fire caused everyone. Slowly, the flames eventually lulled him to sleep.

* * *

**Aww... Hope you all enjoyed! ;D**


	5. Found, but not convinced

**So I am apparently addicted to dr. pepper (any kind really) and Hershey bars. I've had so many today! I'm hyper and bubbly now! XD**

**So sit back, and enjoy the ride!**

**P.S. I almost forgot to mention. Deleted1007 (yes I know who you are), I had never considered that. I might have an explanation for Richard's new ability later, but I can't tell you now. At least not here anyway. So read on for your answer, or ask on DA later. ;)**

* * *

Jimmy huffed slightly as he pushed passed more plant life, hoping he was at least getting closer to Richard. It was starting to get dark, and soon they would have to call off the search. And the last thing he wanted to do was leave Richard out alone in the forest where there were bears and other wildlife about. He could get hurt if he had to stay out here by himself...

The Bradley's had been searching for four hours now, and they had no luck in finding the psychic child. Not even finding a clue. Jimmy had no idea how Richard was hiding so well, but he wouldn't give up on it. If he had to, he'd search for him even after his dad gave up the search. He didn't care what his parents thought, he would find his friend.

Slowly he stopped walking, squinting his eyes and and trying to focus on the object in front of him. It kinda looked like a log cabin, but he thought he was wrong. There weren't any cabins in this forest that he knew of... he carefully walked closer to the aforementioned object, looking at it to find more details about it. And he had been right with his assumption; indeed, it was a log cabin.

Since when was there a log cabin out here? Never once in his life had he seen one out here... why was there one now?

Using as much caution as he could muster, he approached the building, slowly walking up onto the porch. He froze at the door, hand suspended in the air, hearing his parents walking up behind him. He honestly didn't know what to expect right now. Who would be inside, he wondered? Would it be a creature? It would make sense, really.

Slowly he put his hand on the door knob, taking a deep breath through his nose before turning it and opening the door. The room looked nice and simple, with a roaring fire in one of the walls of the room. There also appeared to be someone sleeping on the couch, but he could only make out the persons black hair.

Wait- black hair? M-maybe it was Richard! Creeping over to the other, he soon found he was right. Fast asleep was Richard himself, smiling warmly as he slept. His glasses were floating gingerly above his head, and it appeared he might not have acknowledged it even. It was a bit impressive really.

And as much as Jimmy didn't want to disturb him, he began to shake him awake. He needed to get Richard to come home.

Richard clenched his eyes shut tighter, his smile turning into a scowl, before he opened his eyes. His normally beautiful orange eyes were now a sickly neon green to match the glowing glasses. Richard squinted his eyes, obviously incapable of seeing without his glasses before lowering said glasses and putting them on. To his amazement, Richard didn't seem all that surprised to see Jimmy here.

" Oh hey Jimmy. "

He said calmly, sitting up and pulling the blanket off of him.

" How'd YOU get here? "

" I've been looking for you. "

Jimmy said softly.

" My parents REALLY want you to come back Richard. "

Richard scoffed slightly, seeing said parents walking through the door.

" You didn't see how HE looked at me Jimmy. "

Richard hissed lightly, turning and glaring at Mr. Bradley.

" He doesn't want me around... "

" Richard- "

Jimmy tried, only to be quickly interrupted by Richard.

" If he can HONESTLY tell me that he doesn't think I'm a monster, I'll come back. If he can look me in the eye, and tell me I'm wrong. "

The two turned to Mr. Bradley, both waiting to hear him say it. However, the man didn't say anything. He just stood there, looking like he was troubled by this. Richard smirked, glaring harshly at him.

" I thought so. "

Slowly he stood up and pushed passed the creature catcher. Rebecca tried to reach out to him, to get him to stop, when the child began to float. Or more so, his psychic powers lifted him from the ground. Soon he floated off in the other direction, too fast for anyone to follow.

_' So that's it... ' _Jimmy thought sadly. _' He's not going to listen to me. '_ The boy turned to his dad, glaring slightly.

" Why didn't you say something? "

He snapped, shocking Graham greatly.

" You really think he's a monster? "

" O-of course not! H-he just caught me off guard! "

Jimmy huffed a bit and was about to say something again, when the word "monster" got caught in his brain, and he quickly connected it with "creature". That might be it. If Richard wasn't going to listen to HIM, maybe he'd listen to his CREATURE friend. Jimmy smiled and began rushing off before his parents knew what was happening.

* * *

Jimmy knocked swiftly on the dark door, hoping someone would answer quickly. The house was a dark grey with many windows, and a black roof. Graham and Rebecca had NO idea who lived here. They'd seen this house a few times throughout the years, they just never payed attention to it.

Suddenly they heard a click, and the door opened a crack, a bright ruby red glow being seen through the crack, simply staring at Jimmy, unable to see the adults behind him. Slowly the door was opened further, reviling a young man in a chair with both his legs broken, and it wasn't long before Mr. Bradley realized he was a vampire. And it also wasn't long before the vampire noticed the older humans. The creature glared violently at Jimmy, scowling greatly as well.

" Jimmy, what the hell?! "

He hissed, sending shivers down the humans spines.

" Why did you bring other humans here?! Are you TRYING to get my family killed?! "

" Fatch, I can explain! "

Jimmy hurried, holding his arms out to protect his parents.

" I need to see Thatch! It's an emergency! "

Fatch growled, his glare softening a bit as he looked back at the adults.

" ... You know I don't trust humans, Jimmy. "

The prince hissed, truly offending the adults.

" I don't exactly want them in my house. I might have to move just because you brought them here. Shame too, as my family likes it here. But I don't want them to get hurt because of you. "

" I promise my parents won't do anything to your family! Not now, not later! "

" ... I need to hear it from them. "

Jimmy turned to look at his parents, pleading them greatly through his expression. Rebecca soon turned to her husband, looking just as desperate. Graham frowned nervously before looking at all of them. Jimmy to Rebecca, to Fatch. Slowly he sighed, realizing this might be the only way he could make things right.

" I give you my word I shall not try to catch you, nor your family. Ever. If you help my family find Richard. "

Fatch stared the man down, seemingly debating if he could trust the human. Now, of course, Jimmy didn't blame him in the slightest, but he was praying the vampire said yes. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Fatch sighed, scooting his chair back.

" Fine. Only because Richard is a dear friend to Thatch. "

The prince said, struggling to turn his chair and rolling further into the house.

" Please come in. "

* * *

**Jimmy, in general, this was quite stupid. Bringing your dad to the house of a human hating vampire. X3**

**Goodnight everyone! **


	6. Harsh conversations

**Lotta dialog for this chapter. Enjoy though!**

**Also, I know Mr. Bradley is OOC, but it's for a good reason.**

* * *

The Bradley's carefully sat down at the table, watching as Fatch rolled close into the table as well. It looked like he was trying his best to avoid their gaze. But then again, Fatch was the most human hating creature Jimmy knew.

He and his parents were waiting for Dusk to come back downstairs with Thatch. Since it WAS late, Thatch was already asleep. Jimmy felt a little bad for having to wake him up, but he knew the vampire would be worried about Richard as well. He was sure the creature would forgive him later for this. Fatch probably wouldn't forgive him for bringing his parents here, but he was more than willing to take the risk.

Finally Dusk came back down stairs, Thatch beside him, holding the older's hand and rubbing his eyes gingerly with the other one. It was more than clear he was still half asleep. He was still waking up. Probably why he was holding the older's hand. So he didn't fall down the stairs.

He noticed his dad had his eyes focused on the older, as if he were surprised by how well he was taking care of the younger. Jimmy knew the older vampire was a great care taker though. His family turned out great.

Dusk sat the younger down across from the human family, soon sitting down himself. He flashed a smile at the adults, holding his hand to Mr. Bradly.

" It's a pleasure to meet you sir. My name is Dusk Ramirez. "

Graham looked puzzled before he took hold of the others hand, shuddering greatly at the icy feel.

" Graham Bradley. "

Dusk brought his hand back and held it out to the woman.

" Rebecca. "

Slowly the vampire retreated back to his chair, smiling a tiny bit.

" So I understand you had something you wanted to tell us something? "

" Well, more so I do. "

Jimmy said softly, turning to Thatch, who looked more awake now. He looked worried as well.

" Thatch, Richard accidentally used his powers around my dad and ran away. "

Thatch jumped, eyes wide in fear now. This news obviously woke him up.

" Oh no! "

He yelped, placing his hands on his cheeks.

" Oh he was afraid that would happen! Is he ok- is he hurt- is he in any danger at all?! "

Graham felt his eyes widen a little upon hearing how concerned Thatch was for Richard. Normally creatures didn't care about humans this much. Why did this one care so much about Richard? Besides, Graham actually KNEW this vampire. He knew the vampire was a bully. Why did he seemingly care this much about Richard?

" I-I don't think he's hurt, but I can't seem to convince him to come home. I was hoping you could help me. "

Jimmy said softly, twiddling his thumbs.

" You're the only one I know who can get through to him. I was hoping you could bring him home. "

" O-of course. "

Thatch said quickly, placing his hands on the table and lifting himself up a bit.

" I'd do anything to help him. "

Suddenly Graham found himself laughing, and, naturally, this instantly upset Fatch. Said prince pounded his fist against the table and glared violently towards the human.

" What's so funny?! "

" Oh, a vampire actually caring about a human! "

" DAD! "

Jimmy yelped, glaring at his dad. He turned to Fatch in a panic, finding the vampire seething now, his claws digging into the table. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to hit the man, but he held himself back for Jimmy's sake.

" You know buddy, "

Fatch hissed, grinning widely._ ' Uh oh! '_ Jimmy thought in fear. _' He's gonna punch my dad! '_

" I think it's been made VERY clear that I hate your kind. And clearly you hate my kind as well. "

The prince said calmly, before slamming his hand on the table, his grin disappearing.

" But at least I didn't insult one to their face! Look, I don't care if you hate vampires- cause I sure as hell hate humans! But don't you DARE insult Thatch or my family! "

" F-Fatch, i-it's ok... "

Thatch whimpered, holding a hand out to calm him down.

" I've been a bit harsh to his family in the past, I-I don't expect anything less... "

This actually got Graham to quiet down, looking at the two vampires in shock. Did the one he just laugh at stand up for him...?

" Anyway Jimmy, "

Thatch asked softly, looking back at the blond.

" Do you think you could take me to where you last saw Richard? "

Jimmy smiled.

" Of course. Let's go. "

" Do you kids want a lift? "

Dusk asked with a smile, getting a soft glare from Graham.

" Do you even have a license? "

" I meant I could hold them on by shoulders and run 'em there. I, eh, don't like cars. "

Graham blinked in confusion, easily getting Dusk's attention.

" Eh, my family has super speed. "

" Oh. "

Mr. Bradley answered before glaring again.

" Well I don't want you taking my kid anywhere! "

Jimmy shuddered, now officially getting sick of his fathers behavior.

" DAD! ENOUGH! "

His parents looked at him in shock, but Jimmy didn't stop now.

" There's nothing wrong with these creatures! They're offering to help us find Richard! Need I remind you that Richard ran off because of YOU?! "

" D-don't talk to your father like that Jimmy! "

Graham tried, but Jimmy would have none of that.

" Thatch here is the only one who can help Richard now! I don't care if you ground me, but I'm going to help Thatch save him! Dusk, could you please bring us to him?! "

Dusk cringed, looking between Jimmy and Graham.

" I-I don't wanna get between you and your father kid. "

" Fine. "

Jimmy said calmly, rising from his chair.

" Thatch, let's go. "

Thatch looked at Dusk real quick, getting a nod out of the other. Quickly he and Jimmy rushed out the door.

" JIMMY! "

Graham called, feeling an icy hand fall onto his shoulder. Turning, he found Dusk looking at him with kind eyes.

" He'll be alright Mr. Bradley. "

He comforted.

" He's a tough kid. If he doesn't come back within 30 minutes, I'll help you find him. "

Graham frowned greatly and turned to where his son ran off. His words kept replaying in his mind... theres nothing wrong with creatures... they're offering to help find Richard... Richard ran off because of him...

* * *

**I know this chapter sucked... I'm so sorry... **


	7. Coming to terms

**I am going to have a lot of fun with this chapter. Mr. Bradley's gonna get it. **

**And Dusk is gonna be a sweetie. Enjoy! **

* * *

Graham and Rebecca shifted uncomfortably on the soft sofa, simply staring at their vampire hosts. By now the rest of the vampire family had woken up, even the youngest children Keira and Kyle. Except Kyle wasn't wearing his hat, and the grown ups found his hair was about as long as Keira's, but with three strips of bangs with red tips and a red base, with black in the middle. The six year olds were leaning against either side of Dusk's shoulders. They were beginning to fall back asleep, but it seemed like Kyle was trying not to because of the humans in the room.

Fatch was also in the room, glaring at the humans and his arms were crossed. He was constantly eyeing them, obviously not comfortable with them being in his house. His siblings understood, but they wished he'd calm down and at least be semi civil with their guests.

Midnight came into the room, Marco close behind, and they were carrying tea and cucumber sandwiches. It didn't take long until the Bradley's noticed the boys blinded eye. They felt rather bad for it too. It looked like the scar would've been painful before it healed a bit. Slowly the two offered the Bradley's their tea and cucumber sandwiches.

" Please. We insist. "

Midnight said softly. Rebecca smiled warmly before accepting both. But Graham simply stared at Marco, almost mesmerized by the prince's blinded eye and scar.

" How'd you get that scar, boy? "

The entire room gasped, even the sleepy Keira and Kyle, watching in horror as Marco's eyes widened, dropping his tray.

" Graham! "

Rebecca yelped, springing from her chair and bringing the shivering vampire into a hug.

" Hey it's ok... it's ok... "

" ... Mr. Bradley, you're an idiot. "

Fatch hissed bitterly, rolling closer to the human.

" You'd think the scar was an instant- oh, I don't know- DONT ASK?! "

Graham flinched at the sudden yell, surprised when Marco moved away from Rebecca and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

" Fatch, it's ok. "

Marco said softly, trying his best to smile. He was failing horribly at it, but it was still a nice gesture.

" I don't mind... "

" Bull. "

Fatch growled, crossing his arms.

" None of you here can tell me you don't feel some form of hatred towards the humans in this room. "

No one said anything, they simply rubbed the back of their necks or scratched their heads, as if afraid of answering the question. Fatch growled again but remained silent, crossing his arms with a huff.

" Whatever. "

Dusk shifted nervously in his seat before he cleared his throat, catching the humans attention.

" So, um, Mr. Bradley. "

He tried, smiling as warmly as he could muster.

" May I ask what happened between you and Richard tonight? "

Graham was stunned, to be honest. He didn't know how to answer, nor did he know why the vampire had asked the question. It wasn't like the creature CARED about the welfare of a human child... was it? He almost didn't' want to answer the creature... he hadn't felt great about what had happened, but he hadn't felt to upset about it yet. At least, not to the point of completely panicking.

" Well, uh, I just found out he was a psychic. "

" He showed you his powers? "

" Well... m-more so he became upset and used them by accident. I just happened to be in the cross fire... "

Dusk nodded softly at the other, crossing his left leg over the right.

" So how do you feel about his ability? "

Mr. Bradley felt his eye lower to the ground, his mind racing in thought. How DID he feel about his psychic ability? He knew the child wasn't normal, yet he also knew he was kind at heart. Richard had been nothing but helpful since he'd come to live with them, and how had he repaid him? By making him think that Graham thought he was a monster...

In reality, psychokinesis sounded unique. Cool even. It would probably be really helpful around the house even. And no creature he'd heard of ever had this psychic ability. Maybe he wasn't a creature, but that didn't explain how he got those powers...

" I... "

Graham said softly, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

" I think it's very cool and unique- even if I don't fully understand it. I... I feel bad for how I reacted to it earlier... "

" Creatures don't tend to have psychokinesis, "

Dusk explained softly, standing up and carefully laced Keira and Kyle down on the couch. He walked over to Graham and knelt down in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" But there are some who do. And on rare occasions, humans can too. It's much more rare, but the ones who do possess psychic abilities are VERY powerful. I can at least assure you he's human. I don't smell an inch of creature on him. He's all human. And I personally think you should go look for him. Prove to him you care about him. "

" Y-you're right. "

Graham agreed, slowly getting up.

" I need to find him. Fix this mess. "

" I'll go with you. "

Dusk offered, standing up as well.

" Just in case. Let's go. "

* * *

**Aw... This'll get better in the next chapter. Goodnight all! **


	8. Losing control

**This is getting sadder again. Poor kids... enjoy though. **

* * *

Jimmy froze, panting a bit, waiting for Thatch to finish sniffing around. Since vampires could smell blood, Thatch could easily find Richard. That is, only if the human was close. Jimmy hoped he was close...

The two had been running through the forest for a while now with no luck. It was starting to get cold now too. Richard had a coat, but it was thin. And he didn't know if Richard had anything to eat. Jimmy knew he shouldn't be complaining about being worried about him, as he knew Thatch HAD to be more worried than him. But he couldn't help it either.

Thatch slowly lowered his head, a smile crossing his face and Jimmy instantly knew he caught a scent. Soon the two took off running again, further into the forest than Jimmy was used to being. He hoped Richard was actually down here too. Otherwise Thatch and himself might not be able to find their way back out.

Soon the two came into a clearing, and both froze in surprise. There were 2 marble statues here, one of them was a female angel. She was sitting on the ground, arms wrapped around her knees and her face was half hidden in her knees. Her wings, which were very well sculpted and detailed, were seemingly fluttering in the air. The third one was of another vampire. This one was young looking, his hair black, messy and short, whilst his short bangs were white. He wore an all black attire, he had deep purple eyes, and light gray skin. To be honest... he appeared to be a bit sad. He was sitting criss cross, arms crossed as he was hunched over, bangs covering his left eye. Despite his sad facial expression, he was smiling, his fangs very well sculpted.

_' Wait a minute... ' _Jimmy thought, eyes narrowing and a hand resting on his chin as he approached the sculptures._ ' These look familiar... '_ He knew he'd seen them from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place it.

Turning, he watched as Thatch approached the vampire sculpture, almost looking like he was intrigued by it. It wasn't until Thatch approached the sculpture that it hit him. _' These are sculptures from Richard's sketch book! So that one is-! '_

" Thatch! "

Thatch jumped horribly, turning to look at Jimmy.

" What?! "

" Th-thats you! I recognize it from Richard's sketch book! "

The vampires face began to turn bright red at this fact before turning to the structure again.

" R-Richard drew me...? "

" Heh-yeah man. "

Jimmy said with a small chuckle, clapping a hand on the creatures shoulder.

" A lot. Guess he missed you. "

Thatch smiled at the human before looking down at his feet, the blush never leaving his face. Jimmy smiled back rather smugly before turning, his smile quickly vanishing when he saw someone behind the closest tree. It was all to clear who it was as well.

" R-Richard! "

The psychic flinched, trying to cover up his burning red cheeks.

" H-hello Jimmy... hello Thatch... "

The way he was talking made the two nervous. Richard sounded tired. Exhausted. Fatigued. Yet at the same time he sounded hesitant. Nervous. Maybe even scared. Had something happened to him while he was out here?

" I see you've found the sculptures Thatch. "

Richard added with a smile, folding his hands behind his back. Thatch blushed harsher before smiling as well.

" Richard, are you ok? "

The vampire asked softly, slowly approaching his human friend. However, Richard almost immediately backed up.

" D-don't come closer... "

The psychic whimpered, his green psychic energy flaring out and causing a tree to levitate.

" Richard, what's wrong? "

Jimmy asked nervously, holding his hand out for the other human.

" Did something happen? "

Richard shook violently, almost cowering at the hand extended for him.

" I-I... I can't control what my mind's creating... "

The psychic whimpered, looking down at his shaking hands. The green glow appeared brighter to him, and it was truly scaring him. He was clearly growing more and more powerful as the minutes ticked by, and it was one of the most frightening things he had yet to see. Well... that and the time Thatch got possessed by Jose.

" I-I can't get it to stop either... "

Slowly Thatch and Jimmy began to approach the psychic, careful, as to cause the other to panic could lead to something being thrown at their heads. Unfortunately, Richard DID panic, and began to back up more with wide eyes.

" S-stay back! "

He yelped, several more objects being launched into the air. Both of the other children froze for a second, before moving again. They'd come this far to find him and save him... they weren't going to quit now...

" I-I said stay BACK! "

Without very much warning, Richard mentally lifted a boulder and threw it at Jimmy. The human in question was too afraid to move. He couldn't here anything either. All he could acknowledge was the sudden feeling of being pushed. The next thing he knew he was lying on his stomach, and a thundering rumble hit the ground.

Hearing multiple screams and gasps, Jimmy forced himself to turn around, only to see his dad and Dusk at the entrance of the clearing, and Thatch with one of his legs caught underneath the boulder. Turning back to Richard, he found the psychic absolutely HORRIFIED, and his eyes back to normal. However, the green glow soon returned, and the psychic turned off running further into the depths of the forest.

Finally Jimmy stood and rushed off to Thatch, his father and Dusk not far behind, and he simply watched as Dusk lifted the boulder off of Thatch like it was nothing. Mr. Bradley and Jimmy quickly helped the fallen creature sit up, checking out the damage. Unfortunately his leg was CLEARLY broken.

" Thatch, why did you do that? "

Jimmy asked in confusion, surprised when Thatch merely chuckled.

" I couldn't just let you get crushed... "

Mr. Bradley merely gapped at the vampire, unable to believe what he'd just seen.

" You saved my son... "

He muttered, however it went unheard by the creature and Jimmy. Slowly Dusk bent down and scooped Thatch into his arms, smiling kindly.

" That was very brave of you Thatch. "

Thatch blushed and looked down, embarrassed by both the compliment, and by the fact he was being picked up.

" Do you want to go to Jenette and get your leg fixed, or do you want to see this thing through to the end? "

" I... I wanna see this through... "

Dusk smiled warmly at the child, poking his nose playfully.

" Again, you're very brave. "

" Let's go find Richard. "

Jimmy said calmly.

" I'm sure he must be TERRIFIED by now. "

* * *

_" Ngh! What's WRONG with me?! "_

_Richard yelped, pacing around the forest and pulling against his hair._

_" Why did I DO that?! I didn't want to hurt Thatch or Jimmy! Why did I throw a freaking BOULDER at them?! I-I mean, it wasn't on purpose, but... "_

_He had forgotten to mention to his friends, but he was even losing control of what he was doing. HE didn't throw the boulder at them. HE hadn't created those statues. And he DIDN'T want to yell at them. It was almost like his powers were possessing him. And that frightened him to no end..._

* * *

**For the record, yes. Richard is losing his mind. It shall be explained soon. Goodnight everyone! R&R please! I like hearing what you all think. ;)**


	9. Saved by an angel

**Hope you all like this chapter. I'm gonna work hard on it. Thanks to SamWolf NightLover, I realized my writing has taken a drop. Her great writing style helped me notice. ^u^**

**Thank you Sam! I hope everyone checks out your stories! ;D**

* * *

" Dusk, I could carry him if you're getting tired. "

Graham offered, honestly surprised when the vampire shook his head.

" I'm fine. He's not heavy anyway. "

The creature in Dusk's arms, Thatch, blushed violently and turned to look at Jimmy. The human child in question was smiling at him, thinking he hadn't been looking, before gasping and looking ahead. To be honest, Jimmy still couldn't believe Thatch had saved him. He knew Thatch wasn't actually a bad guy, he just hadn't expected him to risk his life for him.

The small group had been rushing after Richard for a while now, wishing they could find him. Something was horribly wrong- they knew that. Richard would never hurt Jimmy, let alone THATCH. Those two were best friends, and Richard had never physically harmed him intentionally. There was clearly something VERY wrong with him. But no one could figure out what it was. Was it just something about his psychic powers?

Turning, Jimmy looked at Thatch again, finding the young creature grabbing at his leg, wincing greatly at the pain. Jimmy found that he had to look away, feeling guilty about the boulder again. While he was deeply grateful for Thatch saving him, he wished it hadn't cost the creature his leg. He hoped it wasn't serious at the least.

Suddenly he heard one of the vampires sniffing around to find it was Dusk. His nose crinkled greatly, obviously smelling something the humans couldn't.

" He's close. "

The prince murmured, his eyes narrowing greatly.

" I think he's bleeding. The smell of blood is unusually strong. "

Almost instantly the group began to run, looking desperately for the psychic child. Jimmy was just praying Dusk was wrong about Richard bleeding. If he was hurt in anyway, it could be serious.

What had been going on with Richard anyway? This was something he had never seen the psychic do before... how was he doing it? How did he can the ability to turn his thoughts into reality?

Slowly the group came to a halt, amazed at what they found. A castle, glowing a neon green like crystals, stood tall and strong. How they hadn't noticed it sooner was BEYOND them though. The group cautiously entered the building, even more taken back by the foyer. It reminded Jimmy a lot of the ice castle from Frozen. The lobby, anyway. Is this, maybe, what Richard had been thinking of?

That's when Jimmy remembered he'd recently watched Frozen with the other. Before all this happened. Perhaps the movie was still stuck in the front of his brain. Maybe he thought of this, and created it by mistake. Although, mistake or not, this was incredibly accurate. Besides it being green.

By the sound of things, everyone was impressed as well.

" H-how did you...? "

Looking up towards the stairs, and towards the source of the sound, they found Richard himself, slowly walking down them. His eyes were pure green, and the green glow surrounded him as well. However, there was blood running from his nose. The sign he was using to much psychic energy.

" How'd you get here? "

Thatch squirmed, taking a stand on his good leg, using Dusk for support. He looked up at his human friend, smiling softly before it turned into a gentle frown.

" That's not important right now. "

The vampire hurried, shaking his head lightly.

" We really want you to come home Richard. "

" I'm sorry about how I reacted Richard! "

Graham suddenly intervened, stepping forward and hoping it would get through to the boy. After all, he meant every word of it.

" I didn't mean any of it! I was just... surprised is all. "

He began to quiet down a little, looking at the ground.

" This power you have here is a wonderful gift. It's amazing, and I would be HONORED if you come home. "

Richard looked surprised really, before his eyes began to glow more profoundly.

" I-I can't turn it off... "

He whimpered, his powers utterly flaring out and throwing the chandelier onto the floor.

" Eeek! "

Jimmy yelped, jumping out of the way, accidentally knocking Thatch to the floor, falling with him. Even worse, he fell on his leg. He heard the creature hiss, surprisingly not crying out.

" S-s-stuff like that normally works! "

Graham yelped, bending down along with Dusk and checking on the children. Richard suddenly POUNCED down from the stairs, landing on his feet perfectly before straightening up a bit, random chunks of brick forming beside him. He prepared to throw them, and everyone froze in anticipation for it.

However, this throw never came. Instead, the psychic yelped, and everyone HAD to open their eyes. Behind Richard, holding each side of his head, was a young girl. Or more specifically, a young ANGEL girl. She appeared to be about the other children's age. She had short blond hair with wavy bangs, short, beautiful white wings, light black tights, a short white dress with a golden cress necklace, long, light grey boots with a golden heart bracelet near each top of the boot and light grey gloves with a golden pearl bracelet, and beautiful sapphire eyes.

She was gently moving the tips of her fingers along the boys temples in a circular motion, her eyes gentle and kind. Richard's own eyes became heavy, the green disappearing and his natural glimmering orange eyes returning. Slowly the human's eyes closed, and he slowly fell back into the girls arms. The girl smiled softly, a small light flowing from her wings. Soon the green light in the castle faded, and they were once again out in the forest.

The boys eyed the girl as she picked Richard up effortlessly, walking closer to the men. Looking down at Thatch, she smirked and lowered her wing gently to his leg, a small light emanating from it. Shortly after, Thatch felt great pain relief, and he soon rose to his feet.

" Sh-she healed my leg... "

He muttered, smiling warmly at the angel girl.

" Thank you. "

The girl nodded, walking passed the men and tilting her head for them to follow. Confused, they simply followed her wordlessly.

* * *

**Sorry, I need to end it here for now. Goodnight everyone!**


	10. United

**Final chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**P.S. There's a picture of Leah on deviantart. If anyone is interested. ;)**

* * *

Turns out the girl lead them to Graham's house. Richard was now fast asleep on the couch, and the girl sat on her knees on the floor whilst the men and Rebecca (who had long since came home from the Ramirez house) sat on the couch.

" So my dear, "

Rebecca said sweetly, placing her hands in her lap.

" Do you have a name? "

The child simple nodded, slowly bringing her hand up and performing some strange motions. None of the Bradley's got it, and Thatch didn't get it either, but Dusk did.

" She said her name is Leah Griffin. "

" Griffin? "

Thatch muttered, looking surprised.

" But that's Richard's last name... "

Leah smiled, grinning widely and nodding her head eagerly. Suddenly she pointed at Richard and then back at herself.

" Are... are you saying you're his SISTER? "

Thatch asked softly, surprised even further when the girl continued to nod.

" B-but Richard never said he had a sister! "

Leah frowned, her beautiful sapphire eyes tearing up greatly, gently pressing her hand to her lips. Thatch almost immediately felt guilty for his little outburst. Quickly he got up and rushed over to her side and carefully wrapped his arm around her. Leah looked at him with a soft expression before hugging him gently.

Slowly she moved appart and looked right at Dusk, her fingers taking flight again. The others could only look at the two, wishing they could understand what she was saying. They watched as Dusk observed her signs, his expressions changing every-so-often. His expressions changed from shocked, to amazed, to angry to the point of being disgusted.

Slowly Leah finished, crossing her arms and gently closed her eyes, looking like she was about to cry. Reluctantly, the others turned to Dusk, watching as the prince slid in his seat a bit, eyes wide and absentmindedly looking at the ceiling. Graham cautiously pat his cold hand, hoping he'd respond soon.

" Um, wh-what did she say, Dusk? "

Soon the vampire refocused and looked at the Bradleys, frowning gently.

" She said she is a mute, but she speaks fluent ASL. "

Dusk explained softly.

" She can also hear you just fine, and could communicate through paper and pen if she needs to. She also said Richard's mother was actually a, ah, fallen angel. Gave up her wings to be with his father. Her mother was pregnant with her when she fell. "

The group heard the young girl beginning to sniffle, watching as Thatch brought her into another warm embrace. Dusk smiled softly before it faded.

" After a year, about when Lydia- "

" Lydia? "

Rebecca asked gently.

" Richard's late mother. "

Dusk said softly, turning back to Leah.

" Um, when Lydia was expecting Richard, a shadow demon kidnapped Leah, and, if I have this right, left her in purgatory. "

The vampire took a deep breath before continuing.

" Luckily she made a few friends there. And the meaner creatures stayed clear of her since she was an angel. She had no idea who her parents were, nor if she had family. And it took a while, but when she was about eight, Merek managed to find her. He couldn't directly pull her from purgatory- he didn't the power to do so. But he DID tell her how to get out, as only an angel CAN get out. At first, she didn't want to leave, as she had good friends there, but when she learned about her brother, she knew she just HAD to get out."

Leah began to cry now, hugging Thatch tightly. Rebecca frowned, her hand hovering near her mouth sadly and she quickly rushed over to the young angel girl, gently hugging her and stroking her hair.

" She actually got out tonight. "

Dusk continued.

" She was hoping to see Richard and his parents, but after a quick visit with Merek, well... she became informed of all that has, and was happening. "

Leah finally looked up at the boys and began signing again, a bit quicker than before. Dusk frowned, wanting to go over and comfort her, but knew that it would only smother her.

" Sh-she said she even knows about her late mother, and how her late father was abusive to Richard... "

" WHAT?! "

The group jumped at this sudden outburst, turning just in time to see Richard spring-sit up, his hair messy and sticking up, looking absolutely frazzled. Or horrified by the fact Dusk just spoke of his father.

" Richard! "

Thatch and Jimmy yelped, smiling brightly. They wanted to go over and hug him, and they knew Leah did to, but they didn't do so when they saw Richard grab his forehead, eyes clenching shut, his nose beginning to bleed again. Slowly Graham stood up and sat beside him, holding a tissue out for the psychic.

Richard blew his nose, slowly looking up at Leah, watching her smile at him before she stood up, and walked over to him. Her wings were fluttering happily, her beautiful blue eyes simply sparkling like water during sunset. The angel sat down beside him and quickly wrapped him into a tight hug.

Richard simply sat wide-eyed, confused beyond belief before hugging her back.

" Richard, how much did you hear? "

Thatch asked gently, slowly standing up and walking over to the human and angel.

" A-all of it. "

Richard answered, carefully pushing Leah back by the shoulders.

" You're really my sister? "

Leah nodded eagerly, smiling brighter than Richard knew was possible.

" A-all of that was true? "

Leah slowly signed something to him, but he couldn't understand a word of it. He tried- he really did- he just couldn't get it. As she finished, Dusk spoke in her place.

" She said "I know this is hard to take in, but I promise, I would never lie about this. I hope that, in time, we could become a real family. ""

" Dusk, how do you know ASL? "

Richard asked gently.

" Did you learn in school? Maybe college? "

" Oh, school. "

Dusk said simply.

" My family needs to know any language known to man kind. Since we're royalty, we need to be able to speak to any one of our people, or other creatures for that matter. "

" Sounds difficult. "

Richard mumbled, before asking sincerely.

" Think you could teach me ASL? I'd love to be able to communicate with Leah easier. "

Leah grinned widely, her fists shaking eagerly on either side of his face before locking the human into a hug. The group awed at this sweet moment, enjoying the tenderness between siblings.

After a moment, Dusk stood up and walked over to Thatch, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" We should probably go. Thatch here has school in the morning. "

Thatch blushed at this and lightly rubbed his neck.

" S-see you later Richard? "

" Of course. After school tomorrow? "

" Wouldn't miss it. "

" School... "

Dusk murmured before snapping his fingers.

" School! Leah, you've never been to school, have you? "

Leah blinked, mouth agape in uncertainty, slowly shaking her head.

" Maybe you could attend Scare School. I'd be more than happy to pay the tuition. "

" She couldn't go to normal school? "

Richard asked sadly, looking at his sister, who looked equally as upset.

" 'Fraid not. Her wings and halo would give away the fact she's an angel. "

" W-well... it would be sweet if you paid her tuition for Scare School then. "

Dusk smiled warmly before takong Thatch's hand and leading him out the door. Rebecca and Graham looked at each other briefly before smiling and standing up, walking off into the kitchen.

* * *

The children looked at each other, neither one uttering a sound. No one was sure what to say. After everything that had happened, no one wanted to upset Richard. They knew he felt horrible for attacking Thatch and Jimmy.

Leah gently hugged Richard, causing the psychic to look at her before smiling, hugging her back. He didn't doubt her for claiming to be his sister- really he didn't. She was sweet, and he didn't know why an ANGEL would lie about something like this. He was just a little surprised. That, and he'd been an only child his whole life. Now, apparently, he had an older sister. But she was kind, and he knew things would work well.

He also knew- off the sister topic- that he'd have to explain what happened with his psychokinesis to Jimmy and his parents tomorrow. He didn't want to, but he owed them an explanation.

He couldn't help but wonder what Jimmy's parents were talking about. They'd been gone for a little bit now. Were they talking about kicking him out? He wouldn't blame them, considering what happened tonight...

Finally the grown ups returned, Rebecca giggling greatly at something. Richard blinked, turning to Jimmy, who merely shrugged at him in response. Slowly Graham and Rebecca sat down on the couch, smiling warmly at Richard and Leah.

" Well, we had a slight change of plans, "

Rebecca said sweetly, taking her husbands hand. Graham smiled, and continued for her.

" And we've decided that- "

" I'm so sorry! "

Richard suddenly yelped, shocking everyone greatly.

" I'm sorry I knocked you off your feet! I'm sorry I ran off and caused so much trouble! I-it's a psychic thing! When I'm really afraid, my thoughts turn into reality! I never meant to cause you so much trouble! "

" Richard, it's ok! "

Graham hurried, smiling warmly to him.

" It all worked out fine in the end! You're free to use your psychic abilities now, and I hope you'll be glad to know... "

Richard froze, amazed at the fact Graham was so calm about everything. How he didn't seem to care about what happened. Or by the fact he had a creature best friend. Maybe he was just being chill, or he was trying to act like it was all no big deal.

" Rebecca and I have been talking, and we have decided to adopt you and Leah. "

Richard felt his eyes widen, Leah's wings springing open in utter surprise. They almost felt like their brains had exploded, or froze completely. They didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Leah pounced to her feet, jumping up and down in glee. Her face was practically glowing, and her wings fluttered mindlessly in this moment of joy. Richard rushed from his seat and hugged Graham and Rebecca, feeling almost as happy as the day he reunited with Thatch. There was just so much joy and happiness here... he had no idea how he'd be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

**Awwwww... I hope this made someone out there smile. Goodnight everyone!**


End file.
